


Shopping Madness

by alafaye



Series: 2016 dracoharry100 Christmas challenge [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Ron decided to wait until the last minute to get presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 24 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'Christmas shopping nightmare' at dracoharry100 and the prompt of [ugly Christmas sweaters](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/ugly-christmas-sweater-nip-opening-640x5331_zpsloxqy46h.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles. And day 24 at adventchallenge.

"This is madness!" Ron yelled, dodging flying packages. He was carrying a small box -- jewelry. Unlike Harry, Ron had waited until the last minute to go shopping. He managed to get everything else this morning at other stores, but they had saved this store for last figuring that something would be here. Anything. Hermione was hard to shop for and Ron had decided to not buy her books because he never picked the right ones.

Harry had never been to a magical department store before, but one had sprung up in the months following the war. A visiting wizard from the States had gotten it started, but Harry wondered what the point was if this was the result. It might have been just that it was Christmas Eve, but Harry didn't want to be in here again. He'd stick with Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

Ron had despaired finding anything for Hermione when they had found nothing but ugly sweaters and Christmas crackers by the front door. Harry had tactfully brought him over to the jewelry counter, figuring something had to be left.

"Serves you right," Harry said. He grabbed Ron's arm and darted into a somewhat quiet corner. He Apparated them both to Diagon Alley. "And now that we're done, you're buying me an ale."

Ron groaned. "Three of them for me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco leaned out of the Leaky Cauldron's back door. "About time, you two. You're two hours late and I look like an idiot. What took so long?"

"Give us a kiss and promise me a blow job later," Harry begged.

Ron shuddered. "More than I wanted to hear, thanks, mate."

Draco looked worried. Harry shook his head. "I'm going to make sure you are paying for that trip for at least the next year. And when I do my shopping in November, you're coming with me. Got it?"

Ron sighed.


End file.
